


I Want Her

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 656Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Want Her

“(Y/N)?!” you’re best friend Rach practically shouts into the phone.  
“What Rach?” you ask  
“Are you even listening to me? Did you hear anything I just said?” she demands.  
You really weren’t listening to closely as you went over your patients charts, if you were being honest.  
“Something about some TV show you like and something about auditions next weekend.” You reply after going over stuff in your head. You had a gift, well you saw it as a curse but that was you, could remember everything. By everything you meant everything every minute of every day. Even things you weren’t paying attention to you could recall and go back over. You hated, most people were jealous but they wouldn’t be if they were as damaged as you were, for everything you knew.   
“Ugh (Y/N) are you doing work again?”  
“Yes I’m finishing patient charts.”  
“You need to let loose a little. I don’t care what your opinion is you’re coming with me to those Supernatural auditions next weekend no argument.”  
You felt bad for not listening so you gave in, “Fine I’ll go to support you.”  
“No way you’re trying out to! You’ll love it!”   
You grit your teeth, “Fine if it’ll make you happy.”  
“It will thanks (Y/N/N) you’re the best!” she squeals.  
***  
You were much to Rachs dismay, in your camo pants and combat boots and brown t-shirt tucked in. Everything about you screamed Marine, which would be accurate you were a former Marine.   
“(Y/N)! What are you wearing?!” she screeches in horror.  
“You wanted me to go to this you aren’t choosing what I wear too.”   
“Do you every have fun? Dress up a little, wear make-up try to get a man.”   
You roll your eyes, “Let’s go before I have a panic attack unbecoming of a Marine.”  
She just rolls her eyes and the two of you get in line where you’re supposed to be. Before long you’re separated to do line readings and whatever else.  
“We’ll give you a few minutes to look over the script, try to get a feel for the character and sort of memorize her lines.” Some aid says  
You glance over the script already having a feeling for it and had the lines know by once glance, “No need I’m ready whenever.” You toss the script back on the table and lean back.  
“Are you sure you barely...” you cut her off  
“Yes I’m sure thank you.”   
She nods and goes to the door, “I’ll tell the producer and actor you’re ready.”  
You nod and watch her go half wishing you knew anything about this TV show.   
The aid comes back and shows you in.  
“Please sit miss..?” an older gentleman says.  
“No miss just (Y/L/N) will be fine thank you.” You sit.  
“Alright (Y/L/N) run you’re lines with Mr. Ackles here” he gestures to his companion.   
“Ready when you are sir.” You face him.  
The Ackles guy immediately shifted and got into his character.   
“Alia! Stop this isn’t funny.”   
You scoff, “I’ll do what I please Dean.” You couldn’t sit still anymore so you got up, nobody seemed to mind as he continued his lines.  
“You could get hurt!”  
You laugh coldly, “I could get hurt!” you spin and face him brining your hands down on the table in front of him. “Says the infamous first half of the Winchester duo! You and Sam always pull this shit so piss off” you seethe pushing a little into his space without thinking.  
The scene ends and you pull back straightening up, “Sorry”  
“What for?” he asks slightly bewildered at your passion running the lines.  
“Personal space, I invaded yours” he waves you off kindly  
“No big deal” he smiles and you can’t help but return it.  
“Thank you that’ll be all we have what we need.” Mr. Singer says and you nod.  
Once you’re out the door Jensen turns to Bob, “I want her.”


End file.
